


熔点

by Knott



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo什么事情都要Illya等得受不了才肯干，尤其是在床上</p>
            </blockquote>





	熔点

Illya拿两手握紧了枕头。

他们才刚完成了一桩任务，这对Solo来说是个好消息，对Illya来说则不那么好了：他知道今晚会很难熬。

上一次他等了一整晚的时间，Solo才肯稍微哄他高兴一点，用他的手指，而不是用他的阴茎。Illya已经懒得回忆那次Solo稍稍抚弄他就射了出来，屁股把进入他的手指夹紧得像是从未被人操过。事后，不管Solo总是不知疲倦地对他指出，Illya是怎样把背高高拱起，像被弄得快要没了气一样，Illya还是不愿想起这件事。

事实就是，Solo什么事情都喜欢让Illya等，直到等到他受不了为止。不管是一个无伤大雅的吻，还是在游泳池里救他的命，也许有一天，Illya被狙击枪瞄准的时候，Solo这种人也会一点也不匆忙地对瞄准Illya的人说，先等等，那是真的子弹？还有，你确定你瞄准了吗？

今天晚上，Solo似乎也下决心要这样。他会让Illya在等待中煎熬，全凭他自己高兴行事。

Illya的后面已经被弄开了，这是好几个小时耐心润滑的结果，他的甬道的后穴周围都湿着，残余的润滑剂正顺着大腿淌下。然而什么也没进入过他，除了润滑剂的管状开口，还有Solo隔着手套抚弄他的拇指。Solo就是有办法能把他弄得很开，却没有真正让他被手指操过。

他得到的是Solo戴着皮革手套的那只手的一些漫不经心的抚触，还有一个落在肩胛处的吻。

Solo在床边翘着脚坐着，读报纸，偶尔站起来，给唱机上的唱片翻面。

这真的很讨厌，Illya当然可以求他，那会加快事情的进程，然而他最不愿意做的就是这件事。他把胳膊抬起来一点，在床单上摩蹭着自己，因为体内的空虚把腿并得更紧，让两个膝盖都快碰触到彼此。Illya稍稍摩擦着阴茎，以一种不引人注意的方式，但马上被发觉了。

Solo坐在椅子上没动，只是把报纸翻过一页，似乎觉得这事还可以再等等。

Illya的小动作没帮上他自己的忙，他的欲望变得更硬，而他也更想要了。他暗自咬紧牙关，他可以把床掀翻，不过那又有什么用呢？那只会让Solo愈发得意，Illya把一只手探到两腿之间握住自己的阴茎，就着这个不太方便的姿势，开始给自己手淫，他的阴茎用不着怎么摩擦就已经湿润，在他攥紧的手掌里渗出一点可怜的前液，只可惜这不是他真正想要的。

他歪过头看着Solo，目光有点恶狠狠的，Solo抬头瞧他一眼，视线随即落在他手上，露出“噢”的恍然大悟神情。Illya怔了一下，Solo站起来，抓起一个枕头拍了拍，递给他，Illya皱起眉，正要发作，Solo已经把枕头塞进了他的腰下，继而转身回到椅子上坐下，翘起脚。

Illya盯着他。“你这是帮忙吗？”他翻了个身，枕头垫在腰下，但手没从欲望上放开。

“这帮了我的忙，”Solo厚颜无耻地说，“这样我能看得清楚点。”

Illya真想揍他，但他还是乖乖翻过了身，让Solo能清楚看到他是怎么挤压自己的。他把手掌放在自己的勃起上，尽可能轻柔地挪动，以防自己很快地射出来，他让前端露出在手掌外头，避免过分的刺激，但枕头使得他的臀部和大腿都很方便地展示出来，包括他现在手指的动作，摆动胯部的幅度。Solo的目光露骨地流连在他手指的动作上，身体却动都不动。

他的一条腿仍然翘在另一条腿上，他的肢体动作表明他还不打算很快从那张椅子上站起来，更别说加入——本来这个房间里会有的——一场性爱当中了，上次这种事情发生，他让Illya等了半个小时，然而Illya有预感这次还会更久，因为上次他们可没有一整晚的时间胡来。

Illya已经很接近射精的边缘——他撸动自己的频率加快了，手掌的动作也变得更加粗糙，他明显感觉到自己的呼吸在加重，腰部往上抬得更高，肌肉紧张地绷着，第一波精液已经打湿了他的手腕——

Solo不知何时来到他的身边，他甚至没爬上床，只是把三根手指插入他湿滑的穴口里，一直埋到了底。之前的润滑工作让这次插入进行得很容易，也许太容易了，覆盖着皮革的手指甚至不费什么力气就找到了他的前列腺，Illya昂头死死闭上眼睛，无声的叫喊从他干涸疼痛的喉咙里溢出，一阵比电击的疼痛还可怕的快感漫过他的全身。他射出来时两条腿都在颤抖，他掐住了Solo的手臂，但这可没阻止对方，Solo把他翻过去，从背后插入了他。

Illya的拳头在床上拍打，他的嘴里脱口而出的叫喊嘶哑而失去控制——没顶的高潮将他淹没，而Solo在那之后很久还在使用着他，阴茎埋在他的身体里，前后撞击着，Illya能感觉到他的肌肉推挤着Solo的阴茎，贪婪地想吞下更多——因为他已经等得够久了。

像Illya想的那样，Solo喜欢让他等，而且也擅长这样。不过后来的事情他可没有想到。


End file.
